xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Noise
The mortal enemy of the Thiasians. Not really so much as group of individuals as they are a large hive-minded cluster being (dubbed the Noise Collective) that is in sonic space but that can manifest itself as individuals on the terrestrial plane Known Motives and Objectives * So far, kill Thiasians, and that is about it. * Do not seem to be all that interested in normal humans in any meaningful way ** The notable exception being those who can sense their presence or inadvertently expose one of them ** Presumably they want to disrupt the Thiasians usable of human beings as a source for the Thiasians' magical abilities. ** As such The Noise normally does not bother to focus on the terrestrial planes in lieu of focusing on the conflicts in sonic space that it is having directly with Thiasians. Abilities and Powers Passive: * Members of The Noise grow stronger and become harder to dispatch the closer they are to each other/the more of them their are in a given area. ** So conversely when one of their group is killed the remaining ones become weaker so long as their numbers are not bolstered by the arrival of others. * They can pass themselves off as humans with only three ways of distinguishing them from other people. ** One of which is more dangerous for their enemy than it is for The Noise, as a whole. Active: * THE CALL - The main thing that members of The Noise seem to do is alert other members of The Noise of the presence of something of 'importance' where-ever they are. ** 'The call' just seems like a particularly annoying warble that the members of The Noise seem to be able to sustain for a long time. *** Due to the general policy towards destroying them rather than conducting field research, it is not know how long the call can be sustained by a member of The Noise. ** While the matter of the hearing capabilities of members of The Noise is up for debate, it has been established that 'the call' can be heard over surprising longer distances by other members of The Noise. ** Like many of their other aspects, the range that their 'call' increases the more of them that are making 'the call'. ** While a member of The Noise, making 'the call' will bring other members of The Noise, to the area it is widely believed that this does not alert the others nor the Noise Collective. *** For that reason the ability could be considered a form of 'rapid travel to an individual' (like Seraphim has) rather than 'rapid travel to a location' (Like Kenzie has) **** While it has been determined that the members of The Noise are not teleporting so much as they are traveling at the speed of sound through the sonic plane. ***** As such so long as one member of The Noise is in a location, then other members of The Noise can be brought to the same general place via 'the call' * THE BUZZ - When a small group of them are in one place, some of them will stop making the call but instead begin to make a sound referred to as The Buzz. ** The purpose of The Buzz seems to be to protect the others that can still making The Call from being attacked or harmed ** The Buzz more or less induces a very painful headache in anyone within ear-shot that can organically process sound (in other words anyone who has a nervous system and is not completely deaf) *** Though partially deaf people are effected to a lesser degree, which of course corresponds to how hard of hearing they are. ** The Specialists that excel at this are known as bees and are more whitish in their hue then the others. * THE SCREAM - Larger groups will begin to release a sonic bombardment upon the any solid object that they consider to be in their way. ** The purpose of The Scream being to breakdown any barrier that The Noise feels is in it's way. ** The Specialist group that excel at this are known as Breakers and are more bluish hue than the others. * THE LAUGH - Also used by large groups of The Noise. ** The Noise's any personal attack which requires the combined effort of many members of the group to try to induce a state of madness in a single individual. ** The Specialists that excel at his are known as Maniacs and are more black in their hue than the others. * THE CRY - Also used by large groups of The Noise. ** What could be considered to either an advanced form of the hum or The Noise's defense through offense action against groups. ** A good amount of individuals are needed to carry out this attack effectively. ** The same people who were vulnerable to The Hum, now put themselves at risk by being near the group of The Noise while some of them are doing The Cry ** The effect of course gets worse as more members of The Noise join in The Cry. ** The Specialists that excel at this are known as Weepers and are more yellow in their hue than the others. * MAGIC - There seems to a special group within The Noise that are different from the others, this special group seem to be the only ones that are capable of doing magic. ** All members of the Noise who can do magic are easily distinguished by the fact that their hue is more purplish than the others. *** The specialist group that uses magic are known as Arch-Mages are of a darker hue than Mages. ** The Mages seem to be the answer to Thiasians who use magic with the Arch-Mages called in when a magic using Thiasian proves to be too much for regular mages to handle. ** Like the others, the more of them that are in an area doing the same spell, the more powerful the effect on their target the spell is. **See Appendix A for list of spells. Weakness and Counter-Measures * Members of the Noise can not technically be killed as they are not alive in the traditional sense to begin with, they can however to very easily destroyed * Pretty much anything that is made to occupy the same physical place as them will cause their true forms to destabilize and be destroyed ** The more members of the Noise there are in an area the more powerful each member of the noise will become. Not only becoming harder to kill but also increasing in their ability to do harm to others. *** In small numbers, a bullet is usually enough though has to problem of possible friendly fire incidents as the bullet would not be slowed down as it passed through their forms. *** The more of them, the large the mass passing through them would need to be to disrupt one of them. *** So the best course of action is when one is found, kill it quickly * The presence of a member of the Noise near has been shown to cause those sensitive to it, to get a headache. ** Someone can be trained to be sensitive to the presence of 'the noise' but those who were born sensitive are more adapt at the task of not only distinguish a headache caused by the presence of a scout near them but also discerning which direction the scout is from them. * Members of the Noise are mute in so far as terrestrial vocal expression is concern. ** Although their spells and attack, as with those of Thiasians, are heard by untrained ears as being recited song lyrics that can be perceived as being in terrestrial languages. * Thiasians and Members of the Noise can see each other while traveling at the speed of sound between two physical points. ** Due to their ability to simply and easily replace any of their ranks that are dispatched, this weaknes in both The Noise's and the Thiasian's method of quickly traveling from one point to another is utilized more by The Noise to locate and follow a Thiasian than it is by Thiasians to locate members of the Noise. *** Trying to track or follow a member of the Noise is pointless due to there being no reports of The Noise ever establishing a 'beach head rally-point' on a physical plane. So there is no place for a Member of the Noise to be tracked or followed to. * Although members of The Noise can more or less call for reinforcements those being called do not seem to be aware in a terrestrial sense where they are being called to or if they are aware, do not seem to relay this information back to the others residing whatever corner of the sonic space The Noise bides it's time in, while it carries out it's eons long conflict with the Thiasians. Ranks/Varieties The Leader * While the existence of a Leader controlling the rest of the noise has never been proven, it is nonetheless theorized by some Thaisians that there is likely to be one. * Since the existence of this entity within The Noise is not yet proven, no one has any idea what it might look like if it does in-fact exist at all. The Specialists * A team of four members of The Noise that act in unison to accomplish a particular task. * They typically stay close to each other. ** But sometimes one of them will arrive a little after the other the other three ** Or if the lone wolf of the four of them is the one to locate a target when it calls it will quickly call of the other three of it's group. * They only do the call in order to call upon the other members of their group and will stop making the call and focus on their specialized task once they are all together * If one of them is killed then the other three will keep attempt to accomplish their task. ** If two of them are killed, then the remaining two will likely flee *** This creates a problem pertaining to the other two taking back to the Noise Collective the location of the target in a physical sense meaning that the Noise Collective will learn where that particular target was at that point in time and likely have an easier time re-acquiring the target a second time. **** As such it is highly recommended that all four members of a specialist group be dispatched in as short a time as possible to prevent any survivors alerting the Noise Collective of the physical location of a particular target. * See Appendix B for list of known specialist groups. Group Descriptions: Scout * A single member of The Noise that is basing itself off as a normal human being. Solo - A scout that has been exposed * A Solo will almost in every instance not attack but rather let out a shrill shriek that to alert other members of The Noise to the fact that they have found something or have been exposed and so whatever or whoever exposed them likely needs to be eliminated. Duo, Trio, Quartet - two, three, and four members of The Noise * A duo and a trio will in most cases still continue to just call others members of The Noise to their location. *